


I wanna mean it

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Resident Evil, Trans Chris Redfield, Unplanned Pregnancy, canon is used though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: After months of tension, Chris and Wesker spend the night together, with some unintended consequences that will cause a ripple effect in everyone's lives.(Basically this starts pre-mansion incident and will cause Wesker to rethink his entire life, which causes everything to play out differently.)





	1. Pre-Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Just insert months of sexual tension. Y'all know what I mean if this isn't your first RE fic lol.  
> I'm trying a kinda new writing style with this, I guess I'm just trying to be more frank about writing?   
> Title from K.Flay's "Mean It" off of Every Where Is Some Where.  
> This first chapter does mention sex but because I suck it's not really super explicit? Let me know if you think the rating should be bumped up.

Chris Redfield is 25 years old and still hasn’t gotten used to periods. They suck, plain and simple. He never wanted to have another one. Ever. Maybe, if he ever got to go on testerone, it would finally end. One could dream, at least.

But, it was finally over, and he wanted to spend his Friday night having fun, instead of huddling up on the couch again with yet another pint of “Cherry Garcia” from Ben & Jerry’s.

Unfortunately for him, everyone else seemed to be busy on this Friday night, of course. Barry and his family had game night, Jill was going on a date that Barry had set her up on, Forest was going to visit his mother this weekend, Richard had big plans with his girlfriend, and there was no one else who he had wanted to ask to hang out with this weekend.

_How dare they have lives outside of work and being my friend._

So here he was, at the bar that S.T.A.R.S. members regularly went to, alone. Sure, there were a few cute young women and men there, but no one that really looked like they could scratch the itch that was his nearly unbearable horniness.

He ordered another Sidecar because fuck it, he just had to deal with his period since Sunday. During those days, work had been great because they got to carry out two drug raids with the RPD (one for Alpha Team, one for Bravo), but instead of celebrating their success with everyone on Tuesday night, he had been home with the company of the aforementioned Ben & Jerry.

Looking back on it, he realized that people were probably not out at the bar tonight because everyone had been out only three days prior. He wanted to hang his head and groan, but decided that he was better than that.

He was great company, so he could be enough for himself, for sure.

It was a few minutes later and he was nursing his second drink (if you could nurse out of a cocktail glass), just listening to the conversations around him and writing down his weekend to-do list on a napkin. Suddenly, he heard someone yell “I’m tired of this!” followed by the clatter of a chair falling to the floor and someone storming off.

Chris looked up to where the person had left and saw, shockingly, that Wesker was at the table where there was a knocked over chair. He probably wouldn’t have realized that it was Wesker right away if the man didn’t have his sunglasses folded in the right breastpocket.

He figured that it was probably a mix of his extreme horniness and the Sidecars that caused him to over to Wesker as the older man was straightening the chair, a slump to his shoulders.

“Hey, Captain, I’m guessing your night’s not going as successfully as you’d like it to be?”

Wesker sighed and shook his head. “How many times do I have to tell you all that you can just call me Wesker or Albert outside of work?”

“Authority just suits you, you know?” Chris smiled at him. “Do you want me to join you? I was just up at the bar by myself.”

Wesker seemed to have no hesitation in his response. “Of course, I’d love that.”

A few horny butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Wesker had learned quickly that positive reinforcement was the best way to go with S.T.A.R.S., but it was always particularly nice when he specifically complemented on something. At this point, Chris did genuinely think that the two of them were friends though. He would love to be something more with him, but he figured that it was best to settle for drinking together.

Chris sat down at a seat closer to Wesker than the one that had been turned over. “So what was all of that about before I came over here?”

“That? Just meeting with a friend.” He knocked his knuckles against the table as he turned himself more towards Chris. “She told me that she was upset that we only met up when I wanted to talk, not when she had something to say. Totally platonic, of course.” He chuckled. “One might say that she’s a little too friendly with me.”

“Too friendly would imply that she wants to fuck you.” They looked at each other for a moment before Chris laughed. “How else could she be too friendly?”

“She just thinks that she can boss me around because we’ve known each other for a while. Trust me, she doesn’t want to fuck me.” Wesker’s eyes seemed to travel down Chris’s front, but he decided to pass it off on the Sidecars.

“Well, you know her, not me.”

He smirked. “That I do. I see that you’re feeling better today.”

“Yeah, I just had…” He realized that Wesker was one of the few people that he didn’t have to bullshit with, because he had had to tell Wesker the truth at the beginning when he had a physical done. “I just had my period. It’s over now though, so I figured that was worth a mini-celebration.”

Wesker picked up his glass, filled with a clear liquid. Given the volume, Chris realized that it was water. “To the end of your menstrual cycle.”

Chris clinked his glass against his, laughing again. “Thanks, Wesker. So, what did you really think about everyone’s performances on Tuesday?”

“Maybe if you’d come out with us on Tuesday, you would have heard what I had to say.” His tone was teasing, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. “I won’t go through everyone again, but the gist is that we finally seem to have a handle on communications. The biggest thing that I would have to say about you though,” and this is when Wesker moved closer to Chris, “is that I’m glad you’ve found your groove. You were practically seamless with everyone.”

He took another sip of his Sidecar. “Practically?”

“You can’t just turn your comms off and on randomly.”

Chris shook his head. “I didn’t. They were using a close frequency signal jammer or something, I guess. But I was fine this time.”

“Half the time I want to wrap you in bubblewrap, you know?”

“And the other half?”

“Well, one quarter would be letting you do the job that I know you’re perfectly capable of, then there’s an eighth where is wondering what you and your friends would do without supervision.” He reached out and cupped Chris’s face in one hand. “Want to know what the last part is?”

Chris leaned into Wesker’s hand, letting his eyes closed. He knew he couldn’t be drunk, but something about this felt like a dream. “Yeah.”

“The other eighth is wanting to fuck your brains out.”

Half an hour later, accompanied by an exponentially growing amount of horniness, saw them in Wesker’s apartment. Chris had almost suggested his own apartment, considering that it was within walking distance, but he had decided that he wanted to go to Wesker’s place because it would be more intimate, in a way. In any case, Chris would be spared the humiliation of him seeing what a mess his place was.

As soon as they walked through the door, Wesker easily lifted Chris up, causing him to laugh again. He was the perfect size in between his legs, stretching his inner thighs just the right amount as Wesker pushed them up against a wall and Chris looped his arms around his neck before kissing him.

He hadn’t really wanted to keep his hands off of Wesker on the drive over, so now that he had free reign, he wanted to touch him everywhere all at once.

“When’s the last time you were fucked?” Wesker teased as he mouthed along Chris’s neck--he could just imagine how bite marks would look on his neck, but knew that Wesker wouldn’t ever do such a thing when his head was clear. “Must’ve been at least a year ago with how eager you are.”

Chris’s fingers wound up in Wesker’s hair as he rested his head back. “I wish. It was more like four years ago.”

“What?”

Chris knocked his head back against the wall with a frustrated groan. He didn’t want to admit to Wesker that he actually could have told him the exact date because it had been the weekend after his twenty-first birthday when he got totally shitfaced. “Jesus, don’t make me talk right now when you could be fucking me. It’s not easy to explain to someone in a bar that I just want a one night stand and that while I look more or less masculine, I actually have a vagina that they have to deal with. When people hear ‘trans’ I’m pretty sure they just think of cross-dressers and chicks with dicks.” 

“Guess that’s just one more reason to fuck you long and deep.”

Chris almost wanted to joke that Wesker probably got most of his lines from porn, but at this point he didn’t care at all. He started to work on Wesker’s button-up to get his point of _hurry the fuck up_ across.

Wesker let him down before helping him with his own clothes. It felt so good to have more than his own hands on him as he ran his fingers down his shoulders and arms.

Chris had always known that Wesker was basically a Roman statue incarnate, but being able to bask in it was something else entirely. His skin was smooth everywhere, not a single scar that Chris could see in this lighting, or feel under his hands.

“I know you’ve always been good at your job but jeez, not a single scar?” He smiled before leaning in and up to kiss him again. Wesker seemed to be the eager one as his hands slid down to Chris’s ass, pulling them closer together.

Chris almost jumped when he realized that part of what he was feeling was Wesker’s rock hard cock, but the other part of him wanted to revel in that. Wesker was usually totally put together, but as picked Chris up again, he was on his way to being totally disheveled.

Wesker set Chris down on the bed, spreading his legs before getting in between them. He seemed to hesitate before leaning in all the way, but Chris didn’t say to stop him, just let out a sigh as Wesker started to eat him out.

His back arched, his legs kicking out to the side as his fingers found Wesker’s hair again. It was all at once weird and amazing, something that he hadn’t really thought anyone would do for him.

Wesker lifted his head up and Chris still had the decency to blush when he saw how wet his face was. He smiled down at him as his fingers slipped in. Chris groaned, turning his head into the pillow.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Chris huffed once Wesker left the bedroom. “He’s got no right being so put together.”

Wesker came back with another pillow in his hands. “Sit up for a second.”

He looked at the pillow and then to Wesker’s face, wanting to question him and then deciding against it.

“Trust me on this.”

“I forgot about all of your _experience_.” Chris got up on his knees and tugged Wesker down for a kiss, causing him to drop the pillow behind him and deepened the kiss.

Wesker broke the kiss, which was probably for the best because Chris took in a deep breath, mentally berating himself for not being better, or something. “You know, I had this whole plan to get you off at least twice, before actually fucking you, but I really just want to do it now. Please.”

“Now who’s the eager one? I’d guess that it’s been at least a month since you fucked someone.”

“Three, if you really want to know.”

If this had been other any other time, then Chris would have dwelled on what type of person Wesker had in his bed, but at the moment, he didn’t have time for it as Wesker pushed him down. His hips were raised by the pillow as he spread his legs again.

“You really want this?” Wesker was just kneeling in between his legs, waiting for his response. In the low lighting of the bedroom, and with his hair looking like a mess, he looked like a whole different creature than who Chris was used to.

That difference didn’t mean that Chris didn’t still have a yearning for him though. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

Chris woke up with Wesker’s arm looped around his waist, holding him close. _Oh_.

“Morning.” Wesker’s voice was low and soft with sleep. He felt Wesker’s legs stretch out behind him before pressing up against him again. “Want some breakfast?”

Three out of four of Wesker’s windows had blackout curtains, with the one furthest away having a sheer curtain over it to let light in. Chris looked at it for a moment before bolting up and getting off of the bed. “Shit, I think I might be late for breakfast with Jill. She had a date last night and we were going to meet up to talk about it.”

“Right.”

Chris had his underwear and pants already in his hands when he took a look at Wesker. He looked _off_ , but Chris wasn’t willing to give himself enough credit to say that he looked dejected. “Thank you, really. It was great. I want to do it again, if you do.”

Wesker nodded without looking up at him again, so Chris went back over to the bed. He leaned over it to give Wesker a kiss on the cheek, but then he turned his head and it became a full out kiss, morning breath be damned apparently.

“I have to or I’ll never hear the end of it from Jill, you know? I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

It wasn’t the ideal way for their morning to go, but Chris didn’t think that Wesker hated him as he leaned against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand, as Chris walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Jill only had a cup of coffee in front of her, so Chris figured that he wasn’t too late.

He sat down across from her, a smile on his face that he knew he wouldn’t be able to get off for the rest of the day.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Well thanks for showing up, finally. Did you get laid last night?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Is it really that obvious?”

She shrugged. “I’ve just never seen you look like it. Were they hot?”

“Yeah, he was really hot.” Chris had already decided that he wouldn’t tell Jill much about the previous night, because he figured Wesker wouldn’t appreciate that without at least talking to him before.

“Well I’m glad that at least one of us got lucky last night,” she said with a huff. “It was a total waste of time last night for me. I’m not quite sure what Barry was thinking, other than he probably wasn’t.”

Chris smiled and leaned back, making himself comfortable in preparation for the long vent session that awaited him.


	2. 5 weeks, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill helps Chris get through the revelation that he's pregnant and then has a revelation of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted it to flow some what naturally instead of forcing more from Jill's POV lol.  
> I kept having to ask my mom pregnancy during the 90's questions, so that's great.  
> This is gonna be a pretty massive fic, so if you guys have a non S.T.A.R.S. related character that you want to see, just let me know!

Jill and Chris had taken a lunch break together today, like they did most days. But unlike most days, instead of sitting outside on the street and enjoying the early autumn weather, they were inside in a booth all the way at the back.

“What is going on?” Jill asked after they had placed their orders at the counter. He’d been acting shifty all day and had been jumping at the slightest physical contact.

“I think I’m pregnant.” 

He looked like he was about to throw up at the thought as Jill looked at him, her mouth open. Chris had told her when she had stayed in his apartment for a few weeks about not having a dick, but it had never really hit her that he could get pregnant.

“Okay… Why do you think that?”

“I’m a week late for my _period_.” He spat out the word like it was a disgusting piece of broccoli or something. “Well, kinda. There was some spotting this morning, but then it went away. And I’ve been regular ever since starting at S.T.A.R.S., so I’m really freaked out.”

“I thought you were on T.” She already knew that he wasn’t on the pill because they had talked about it before. 

He shook his head. “I can’t afford it and help Claire with college.”

She leaned back in the booth, looking Chris over. “A few weeks ago when you had sex, did you use any protection?”

He looked down at the table, not meeting her eyes. “I guess I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t think about it. I was just so excited about someone wanting to be with me and he seemed so on top of everything.”

“But you still don’t know for certain?”

“I did feel really nauseous before going to work today and I haven’t had anything weird to eat recently.”

“Okay, why don’t I run to the drug store down the street for a test and then we can find out for sure.” She could tell that her best friend was on the verge of a panic attack and figured that this was the best way to take the next step.

As Jill got up, she could tell that Chris already looked more relieved.

* * *

She was thankful that the cashier didn’t question her on why she was buying a pregnancy test. She didn’t want to have to lie.

She already had picked up the pregnancy test to put it in her bag when, because apparently God hated her, Wesker walked in. She quickly shoved the test in before he could see her holding it (because the _last_ thing she needed was her boss to lecture her on safe sex). Thankfully, he didn’t notice her until after she had done it and was moving to the door to leave.

“Jill? I thought you and Chris were having lunch together.”

“Yes, we are, at that little cafe up the street.” She took a pause to collect herself. “I realized that I didn’t have any Pringles at home for later, so I just ran over here while they were getting our food ready.”

“Pringles.”

“Yeah, they’re my favorite Wednesday night food. They’re like my ritual, ya know?”

“Interesting. I’m here to grab more band-aids because Joseph used the last onee for his third papercut of the week.”

She laughed. “Makes sense. I’m just going to go now. Back to lunch with Chris.”

“Enjoy. Make sure that you’re back in time for the afternoon meeting at two.”

She waved as she backed out of the store. “Right, thanks Captain!”

* * *

Jill slid back into the booth with a sigh. Chris looked like he had just swirled his soup around in his bread bowl, not eating it.

She took the pregnancy test and slid it over to him. “I saw Wesker as I was leaving the drug store, he said just to make sure we’re back by two.”

“Did he see the test?”

“No, of course not. Now go on, I want to find out if I’m going to be an aunt or not.”

He gave a weak chuckle. “Right.”

She squeezed his hand before he got up. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

As Chris went into the bathroom, Jill pushed around her own food. It didn’t seem appetizing all of a sudden as she realized that she was actually worried for Chris. He hadn’t really talked about that night in detail, other than he had really enjoyed it and hoped that it would happen again. At least that meant that he probably had some way to contact the other man.

He came out a few minutes later and set the physical test in between them. “I didn’t think that I could do it alone.”

She reached out for his hand. “You don’t have to.”

They looked down at it and she realized that it wasn’t flipped over to the right side. With her free hand, she flipped it over as Chris took in a deep breath.

“It’s positive,” he whispered.

“Well, you better eat all of that then, now that you’re eating for two.”

He squeezed her hand. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

* * *

It was only the next day that Jill and Chris were walking up to an OB/GYN office. Jill had called her friend who worked here. She usually had to organize an appointment after hours for herself because she didn’t want to go through the hassle of taking half a day off for it, so Molly didn’t mind staying after for Chris.

Molly was waiting at the door to let them in. “Hey guys. How are you doing?”

“Good” Jill said at the same time that Chris “Nervous.”

Jill sighed. This was going to be a long eight months.

* * *

“Like I said,” Molly began, “everything looks normal for being five weeks in, we’ll have a check up in two months. Here’s my number if you need anything before that, and then here’s the prescription for the prenatals.” Jill could tell that Chris was more than a little overwhelmed by the notes that she had written down while Molly had been talking to him. “I just have to ask, are you sure that you want to do this? I’ve read about pregnancy increasing body dysmorphia in transmen. It’s early enough that you could have an abortion.”

Chris just shook his head. “I don’t think that I want that. But, can I have the weekend to think about it?”

Molly nodded as she escorted them back out. “Of course. Just call me and we can set up an appointment with another doctor.”

When the two sat in Jill’s car again, she turned to him. “Are you really considering an abortion?”

“I don’t want to, but I’m going to tell the father this weekend though. He might, you know, not want me to have the baby.” Even as he said the words, his hands rested on his lower abdomen, even though the fetus didn’t really exist yet, and was the side of a sesame seed. 

Jill raised an eyebrow. “You are? You hadn’t mentioned that.”

“I mean, now that we know that this is for sure, I think I have to. Actually, I know I have to.” His leg was shaking as he leaned against the window.

“What makes you think that some one night stand will want anything to do with the baby?” She hadn’t started the car yet because she thought that this was an important conversation to have.

Chris grimaced. “He wasn’t just some one night stand.”

“You haven’t mentioned him again, how can you be so sure?”

“Because I’ve seen him every day and he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want it to just be a one time thing.”

_Did Forest finally tell him that he’s had a crush on him for forever? No, he wouldn’t have been able to keep their relationship a secret. Chris would never start an affair with someone…_ She looked at him, wondering if he was going to say anything else, but he remained silent and resolutely looking out the window.

“So the baby’s father is Wesker?” Even from here she could see the flush of pink that spread up Chris’s neck. She almost wanted to berate him but she figured that he had probably been doing enough of that to himself.

Wesker was great; smart, handsome, kind, interested in what people had to say (to a point), on top of everything, and, most importantly, didn't Chris like shit. He wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about what everyone else was going to think of Chris having slept with their boss.

She let out a sigh as she turned the car on and backed out of the parking spot. Forest was going to be devastated.


	3. 5 Weeks, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has to start to face the music--er, morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! But please, let me know if anything I'm doing is offensive or very historically inaccurate (I'm an 00's kid lol). I'm aiming for at least weekly updates because my local library's summer reading program has started and I try to be pretty active with that. Anyway, thanks for reading! <3

After Jill had dropped Chris off from getting the first prescription of prenatal vitamins filled, he had kind of walked around his apartment, picking things up. Like some kind of mother on a soap opera, he had started talking to the… fetus, he guessed it was, though he could already imagine them in some kind of white dress and a bonnet, like one of Claire’s dolls.

He knew that he had to tell Wesker. How couldn’t he? His boss would need to know, he had to make the necessary arrangements for the inevitable maternity leave. Sure, if he wanted to, he could probably tell him that he wasn’t the father, but after telling him that he hadn’t had sex with another person in four years, he somehow doubted that Wesker would believe that.

He decided that he would stay late the next day, under the pretense of asking for time off to see Claire, since he had already missed family weekend at her university.

“This place doesn’t look anything like where I wish you could grow up.” He sighed before going over to the radio, trying to find a classical music station. Wasn’t that supposed to help children grow up to be really smart? Though, if they were anything like Wesker, they would have an IQ of a genius with or without classical music.

After not being able to find the station, he dug through his CDs to find one from Debussy that Claire had given him as more or less a gag gift last Christmas.

He sighed as he slid in and the music started. “Well, at least babies don’t get smart from gospel music, I guess.” His hand slid down to his lower abdomen again. He remembered waking up with Wesker practically wrapped around him. Surely, a man like that would want to be a part of his child’s life, right?

* * *

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” It was the third time that day that Forest had asked him if he was okay. In short, Chris was _not_ okay, because he had woken up nauseous, forced himself to have some applesauce, and then dealt with dizziness from his blood pressure for half the day. His lunch had been a salad (extra chicken, hold the dressing) from the cafe he went to with Jill, and really all he wanted for dinner was to tuck-in half of a pineapple and olive pizza for some reason, but he knew that the Responsible option would be like, an omelet with fruit or something.

“I’m just really excited for the weekend,” Chris settled on. There was some truth to that, because it was less than an hour until everyone else would be gone and he would have the opportunity to talk to Wesker in total privacy.

“Do you have a date or something?”

For some reason, he felt like there were a lot of people suddenly looking at him. “No, unless you count pizza for dinner a hot date.”

Forest smiled as he walked back over to his desk. “Classic Chris right there.”

Chris glanced past him to see that Wesker had just come out of his office. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked out at everyone before locking eyes with Chris and smiling. Something bubbled up inside of him at the thought of waking up to that again and again.

Actually, what was bubbling up was puke.

Chris grabbed his trashcan just in time to hurl in to it. It had been four hours since he’d eaten, so thankfully there wasn’t a lot of food bits floating around in there. “Huh.”

When he looked up, everyone was _definitely_ looking at him this time around. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Or maybe that was just the second round of puke.

* * *

People had asked him if he was okay as he cleaned up, but he had just waved them off so that they would just leave. The last person to go was Jill, who sighed at him. “What are we going to do with you?”

He glanced back over at Wesker’s office. “Guess that’s what I’m about to find out.”

“Do you want me to stay in the parking lot in case you need me?”

“I think I’ll be okay, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Right, okay. Good luck.”

“Thanks Jill. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Wesker came out of his office again after Jill walked out. “Why are you still here? You know that you didn’t have to wait until the end of the day to ask about time off.”

It took Chris a moment to remember that he was still there under the guise of wanting to see Claire. “Actually, that’s not why I needed to talk to you.” He took a deep breath as he looked up at Wesker. He couldn’t see through his sunglasses in this lighting, which made him feel more unsure than he had been. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations. Is it Forest’s?”

“What? No, it’s yours. Do you not remember the part where you were the first person I’ve slept with in _four_ years?”

Wesker shook his head. “It’s highly unlikely that it’s mine.”

“Well, unless I was abducted and probed by aliens, this baby is yours. Do you have a vasectomy or something? I heard those aren’t always foolproof.”

Chris watched as Wesker ran his hands through his hair. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this disbelief. Was Wesker actually married or something? “It’s hard to explain. You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes. I mean, wasn’t the morning sickness enough to convince you?” His eyes widened as he seemed to recall Chris’s vomiting that had occurred less than an hour ago. “I went to Jill’s OB/GYN yesterday and she confirmed it. The, um, fetus is about the size of a sesame seed.” Chris felt totally unsure of himself now. “I didn’t want an abortion, but-”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I was caught off-guard, that’s all. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do, Chris.”

“Okay. Um. Look, I wasn’t expecting a marriage proposal or anything, but…” _Something about raising our baby_ together _? Or spending more time together?_ “I’m not trying to trap you, or anything, or get special treatment. I wasn’t planning on having a baby at 25,” _or ever_ , “and it’s not easy to support myself, alone, along with helping Claire with school. There’s all these different things with what I can’t eat or do, and I just. I just want someone to be there to help me with this. It doesn’t even have to be financially or anything, just emotionally, I guess. I mean, Jill has offered to help me, and I’m sure Barry will help me out when I tell him, but I just.” _I just want you._

Maybe Wesker just mentally shook himself out or something, because he smiled at him before pulling Chris close. Chris realized that he was starting to cry, or something, but he decided that he didn’t care if he got tears on Wesker’s shirt as he spoke to him. In any case, if TV was right at all, there would be a lot of gross stuff landing on his shirt in the future.

His hands on Chris were soothing as he spoke to him. “We’re going to do this together, I promise.”


	4. 6 Weeks, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert-centric chapter! I'll just leave it at that :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay so I decided that canon was stupid/confusing in that Wesker doesn't know about Project W according to the wiki? So he does in this. Or at least the other Wesker children.  
> \- Notes at the end have spoilers for this chapter so check them out afterwards!  
> \- Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has subscribed to this fic, it means so much to me <3  
> \- Also also I will be doing my best to update this fic on SUNDAYS (my other fic is on Wednesdays)

“Albert?”

He lifted his head from the results page that he was looking at to see that William Birkin had just walked into the lab. “Who else would it be?”

He rolled his eyes as he came over. “What are you even doing down here? I thought that the Tyrant was at the mansion.”

“He is, I just had to run a quick test on something.”

William leaned against the counter. “Oh yeah? It’s a little soon for another blood panel.”

He shook his head. “It’s not a blood panel. I…” He took a deep breath as he folded the piece of paper. “It seems that I have gotten someone pregnant.”

“That’s great! I didn’t know that you were seeing anyone right now.” His eyes looked at the paper. “If you didn’t run a blood panel, what did you do?”

Albert looked away from William and pushed his sunglasses up to postpone admitting it. “Semen analysis.” 

The other Wesker men had had fertility problems--an unforeseen consequence of the Progenitor virus, they had all thought--and he had just assumed that he did as well. The paper that he was holding though showed that it was the opposite and that he was, in this instance, perfectly normal.

William moved away from the counter as if it had personally offended him. “Well, just make sure that you clean up properly. Anyway, who’s the lucky lady?”

“Chris Redfield.”

It took William a moment to place the name. “The pointman for Alpha team? _You_ slept with one of your subordinates?”

“ _You’ve_ slept with Annette.”

“Yes, but we didn’t work on the same project at that point. This is a person on the team that you lead.”

“For the moment. You know what happened to the others--dying in childbirth, stillbirths, miscarriages. This child has the chance to be completely different.”

“What, are you going to kidnap Chris and keep him tied up for the next seven and a half months? Let him out only for walks around the apartment building?”

Albert wiped down the counters. “The thought had actually crossed my mind, but Chris is too integral to S.T.A.R.S. for me to be able to successfully do that. His sister would ask too many questions, even if I got the teams off of my back. I have to bench him, starting this week. It’s unfortunate, because Chris is our best marksman, but the RPD has a suitable replacement in the interim.”

“What, that loser you were talking about who’s already failed the entrance exam twice?”

“I don’t have the choice to be picky right now. In any case, hopefully Chris will be able to return after the baby.” He looked at William when he didn’t say anything after a moment and saw that he was looking at him with a somewhat concerned expression. “What?”

“Who is going to be taking care of this baby? I somehow doubt that you would trust their care with someone else.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my child. That’s why I’ll be raising them. We won’t know anything about the baby until they’re born, but…” He drifted off, not really wanting to voice something that he had been thinking about since last night, when Chris had fallen asleep in his arms. “We have no idea what it’ll be like for a fetus with sperm from a Progenitor carrier and an egg from a non-carrier.”

* * *

“I’m really happy for you, Al,” Annette told as she sat down at the kitchen table with him and William. Instead of going home to Chris--or, really, going home and calling Chris to come over--Albert found himself at the Birkins’. Sherry was at a sleepover, so it was just three adults and some celebratory macaroni and cheese--from the box, because apparently three scientists didn’t have the culinary capabilities to make it from scratch.

“Hey, maybe Sherry can babysit in a few years!” The idea seemed to immeasurably excite William. “I had always hoped that our children would be friends.”

“Bold of you to assume that I would have children.”

The couple just laughed.

* * *

Instead of going back to his floor, he found himself outside of Chris’s apartment building. He was just on the right side of buzzed from post-dinner vodka that he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he could be, but he had to try to do something with the… mother?... of his child. In this case, ‘something’ just meant being around him.

He stood outside of his car, the November air nipping at the tips of his uncovered fingers. The air in this part of town smelled different, with everything packed closer together and no parks, even. God, how was he going to get Chris to move in with him?

There was no point in just standing there; it felt like every breath brought a new question. Chris needed him--that’s what he had said, only the day before. _Well, I need him, too. At least, I need his answers._

There was also a rapidly growing want to hold Chris (and _the baby_ ) close, but he was choosing to more or less ignore that for the moment.

He realized, after he knocked on the door, that maybe Chris would be asleep at this hour. What was it, nearly 10 p.m. on a Saturday? That would probably be prime bar-time for Chris normally, but certainly (hopefully?) not while he was pregnant.

“Wesker?” Chris was definitely half-asleep when he opened the door to Albert, but he had a feeling that he had at least been on the couch watching TV and not in bed, under the covers. At least, that’s what he gathered by the blanket that Chris was practically wearing, draped over his shoulders. That’s when he realized that it wasn’t… warm, not really.

“Are you going to move in with me?” He was still in the hallway, there long enough to notice that there was no wave of heat coming from inside the apartment. “That whole floor is mine, you know. Plenty of room for you and the child.”

Chris blinked before rubbing his eyes. “Are you actually asking me to move in with you? Oh, just come in. Are you drunk?”

“I can’t get drunk.” Albert didn’t want the space to open up again between himself and Chris as the other moved back to let him in. He wanted to stay close to him--close enough for hands in each other’s pockets, or holding hands in general. Suddenly, the image of swinging their child, toddler-aged, in between them came to mind. “And yes, to the moving in part. Doesn’t that make the most sense?”

Chris shrugged. “What makes the most sense for S.T.A.R.S.?”

“What does that mean?” He looked around Chris’s apartment. It was standard, maybe a little more homey than normal bachelor pads. He saw many pictures of Chris with a young woman who he assumed was Claire, judging by her eye color and similar facial structure. Would their child look like a Redfield? Or would he be able to see himself in them clearly?

“What I mean is… how is Chief Irons going to react to you being the father of my child? Aren’t we breaking several layers of the code of conduct?”

He almost laughed. Irons was someone to laugh at. “Don’t worry about him. Are you worried about the reactions from other S.T.A.R.S. members?”

“I mean, a little. But, you know, no one’s openly given me shit for being trans, and it’s not like you’ve given me any special treatment since we slept together. I think in the long run, things will be fine.”

“Then it’s settled, there’s no reason for you to not move in, if you want to. Do you want to?”

“That’s a really big question to be asking someone at,” he leaned back, presumably to look at the clock that Albert could hear but hadn’t yet seen. “10:47 at night. Is this the only reason that you came over?”

“Hm. No, it’s not. What do you want yourself to be called?”

“What?”

“‘Mommy’? ‘Daddy’? I know that you’re a man, but are we both going to be ‘daddy’?” He wrinkled his nose. “Actually, I really hate that. Not that I want to be called ‘father’, either.”

Chris walked back over to the couch and sat down, rearranging his blanket as he talked. “I don’t know yet, I’m just doing this one step at a time. Maybe we can just let the baby choose?”

“I draw the line at being called by my first name by my own child. Can I sit next to you?”

“Only if I can cuddle against you.”

He sat down with a smile and leaned back in a way that was prime for Chris to move himself and sit on his lap, head on his chest. Albert moved one arm to hold Chris there, comforting instead of caging.

“Who even calls you by your first name?”

“Not many people. You can, if you want, I wouldn’t mind.”

“I imagine that your parents do.”

“Ah, my adopted father did, but he’s been dead for a few years now. I didn’t know my biological parents.”

“Oh. I bet you won’t believe me when I say that my parents did actually name me Christopher, not Christina.”

He chuckled as he felt something in him settle with having Chris on top of him, pressed against him. “Actually, I would believe you because of your background check.”

Chris swatted his side. “That’s no fun, you know? You know everything about me and I know nothing about you, practically.”

Albert considered that for a moment. He couldn’t tell Chris about over half of his life--too much of it involved Umbrella. “I’m sorry. By the way, is your heater broken?”

Chris buried his face in Albert’s chest and groaned. “Don’t get me started on that. It broke yesterday and the super said that no one could get here until Monday.”

Albert felt his fingers card themselves in Chris’s hair and then just rest there. “I could probably look at it, in the morning.”

“Yeah? You know about heaters?”

“I’ve dabbled in engineering.” Sure, he knew more about _genetic_ engineering, but he had to imagine that he had enough knowledge in his back pocket to figure out a simple heater. And if he couldn’t do it by himself, then he could call Barry, since he was famous in S.T.A.R.S. for his home improvement projects.

“That would be nice.” Chris yawned and nuzzled into his chest. “Though I’m surprised that you even notice, since you’re so warm.”

He slowly twisted Chris’s hair around his fingers as much as he could with its length as he felt himself relax into the couch. “Oh?”

“Yeah. God, you’re so comfy. You’d think with these muscles that you’d be like laying against a bag of bricks.” Chris brought his head up. He looked so unguarded, and there was something in his eyes that made Albert feel… loved. “Can I kiss you?”

He brought both hands to cup Chris’s face, looking in his eyes again. Was that love for him? Could someone actually love _him_? Or was it some kind of love that was already present for their child? He didn’t want to ask that question, not yet at least. Instead, he just leaned into Chris, their mouths slotting together perfectly.

* * *

Chris’s bed was… well loved, to put it mildly. It suddenly made sense how Chris had slept so deeply in his bed. Any why he had been so comfy on that couch. Albert decided that if Chris didn’t move in with him--a thought that he wasn’t eager to entertain--he would definitely be buying him a new mattress and soft, luxurious sheets to go with it.

Wesker wrapped himself around Chris again; it was really the only way he could imagine sleeping at the moment. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think that fetus had much of a heartbeat yet, since they were only hovering at about six weeks now. In any case, he knew that the beating that he was feeling underneath his hand was all Chris--slow and steady.

Chris was going to make a wonderful parent and not just because he had experience with raising Claire. He was just a loving guy overall; everyone loved him because he remembered people’s birthdays and family member’s lives. He was _attentive_. 

Albert wanted to be attentive to him. He wanted to give him all the attention and treasures that he deserved.

But there was Umbrella to deal with, wasn’t there? And Ada…

Somehow, even with all these thoughts still swirling around in his head, he was able to slide into sleep, Chris heart’s still beating underneath his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In case you guys were wondering why Albert is like, super obsessed with Chris, it's because, well the wiki says that the Wesker children are supposed to seek out their creator and, uuuhhh my train of thought was that a child would kind of over-ride that. Also I think that Wesker would just be more or less obsessive over the carrier of their child (if he knows about them). And he likes Chris to begin with. Anyway. Enjoy Wesker obsessing over Chris.  
> \-- ALSO in case anyone was wondering, Jake does exist in this.


	5. 6 Weeks, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest and Chris have an important conversation the same day that Wesker decides to change up things at S.T.A.R.S..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh all I have to say is that it's still technically Sunday where I am, but I'm sorry if it's Monday where you are!  
> Also, every comment/kudo/subscription is deeply appreciated! I love knowing if I'm going in a direction that you guys are interested in at all.

Monday mornings were typically a hard drag in the S.T.A.R.S. offices, at least for one Forest Speyer. A lot of the time, he had had a great start to the weekend with Chris and Jill and then would spend the rest of the weekend pining after Chris while helping his mother out at her place. This week, his mother had been gone on a cruise with her friends, and they hadn’t gone out because Chris had been sick on Friday night.

Forest had actually been out the door with a tupperware full of chicken soup when he realized that he might be hovering, a bit. Chris was a totally capable man, as seen by the fact that he had basically raised Claire during her teenaged years, which were more or less the most vital years of development, but Forest still worried about him.

So he put his energy into doing some reading before he going to sleep early on Sunday night so that he could get up extra early on Monday in order to make donuts. He had carefully laid them out in rectangular tupperware and was looking forward to starting his coworkers weels off sweeter than normal.

It was in this benevolent and selfless state of mind that Forest walked into work that fateful Monday morning. He had noticed that Captain Wesker’s car was out in the parking lot, but he was surprised when he saw that Chris’s jacket was already present at his desk. Forest stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. On one hand, it was too cold for Chris to have forgotten his jacket on Friday. On the other hand, it was too cold for Chris to have walked there this morning. “What…”

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a shout come from inside Wesker’s office. The light was, for sure, already on in there, and Forest saw that there were two people in there -- the Captain and Chris. Not sure what he was thinking, he practically dropped to the ground, hidden behind a desk, before the two could see that he was there.

“Are you shitting me right now?” Chris’s voice was louder and higher than it would be if he had thought that there was anyone there. “I cannot believe you right now, I’m not even showing yet!”

There was a pause and Forest imagined that Wesker was either taking a deep breath or rearranging his glasses. “I can’t put you in danger.”

_What?_

“Well, I’m willing to put _myself_ in danger,” Chris shot back, defiance even in the face of the person who held literally all of the cards.

“It’s not just yourself you have to think about right now, Chris. Don’t you understand that?”

“Yeah, I think I understand that a lot more than you do. Don’t you understand that it’s just as likely that I could be just driving in a car and get into an accident, leading to the same thing that you’re so _afraid_ of, then getting injured in the line of duty?”

“I’d like to see where you got those statistics from. You’re pointman, you’re in more danger than the rest of us. I’ve already made up my mind, you’re benched and Kevin Ryman will fill in for you starting today.”

“ _What_? So you just expect me to sit around this fucking office for the next nine months, huh? I’m fucking better than that and you know it. You just want to control every aspect of my life, don’t you?”

“Ah yes, I’m the villain because I want you both to be safe. My mistake.”

“Yeah, that’s what this is. You want me to move in with you, you bench me, what’s next? Screening my calls?”

Forest, still hiding behind a desk, felt like he had heard entirely too much as both he and Wesker seemed to take in what Chris was saying. Obviously, the two were in a relationship. By the way it sounded, it was almost like Chris was pregnant or something--but wouldn’t he have said something to him?

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” Wesker told CHris before he lowered his voice and said something else.

Forest took this as a sign to crawl back over to the main entrance and stand up before opening and closing the door as loud as he could. “Good morning, Captain! I brought some donuts if you haven’t had breakfast yet.”

He thought that from where he stood, he could hear Chris curse, but it was Wesker who came into view first. “Thank you, Forest. These are perfect, especially since we have a new member to Alpha team today.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s, uh, that’s really cool.”

He heard more than saw Chris plop down in his chair as he walked to put the donuts in the break room before walking back out to the desks. “Morning dude, how are you feeling?”

Forest saw that there was a bottle of Gatorade on Chris’s desk, so he figured that, no matter what Chris said, he wasn’t feeling that great.

“I’ve been better. Captain’s benching me from all in the field work.”

“I don’t get it, you’ve been doing great.” He didn’t want to come out with asking if Chris was pregnant--he would let his best friend tell him.

“Yeah, I know. And he knows that too. It’s…” He trailed off, letting out a long breath as Vice-Captain Marini walked in. “It’s a health thing, I’ll tell you more about it later, okay?”

Forest knew better than to press Chris and just patted him on the shoulder. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” He went over to the Enrico’s office to tell him about the donuts before starting his work for the day.

* * *

It was an hour later and everyone was finally in with almost everyone munching on one or two donuts when Wesker came out of his office. Only a moment after, RPD Officer Kevin Ryman showed up with a box in his hands.

Forest looked over at Chris and saw that he had stopped typing to look at the man who had just come in. He looked over at Forest and they shared a look of disbelief-- _Kevin_ , of all people? To replace _Chris_?

Within a few minutes, all of the members of S.T.A.R.S., except for Enrico, had fallen quiet and were looking up at Wesker and, consequently, Kevin.

“Right, since I have all of your attentions, Officer Ryman will be filling in for Chris during field work for the foreseeable future.”

Jill gasped as Barry slammed down his hand, standing up at his desk. “What are you talking about, Captain? You’re _benching_ Chris? He’s done nothing wrong!”

“This isn’t disciplinary action, Barry. I will leave it up to Chris if he wants to explain my decision.”

Suddenly everyone was looking at Chris, but he just shifted further down in his chair.

Captain Wesker cleared his throat. “Right. Carry on then; Alpha team, we have a meeting at noon.” He started to head back to his office when Chris stood up.

“Excuse me, sir.”

He turned around and faced the brunet. “Yes, Chris?”

“Should I be at the meeting or is it just for active agents only?”

Forest wondered if Wesker looked at the people behind Chris and weighed his options before answering. “Active only.”

Chris abruptly sat down. “Right, thank you, sir.”

* * *

“Hey, why don’t we go to lunch?” Forest asked Chris after the rest of Alpha team had left for their meeting. For the past five minutes, Chris had been looking at Kevin’s desk--one crammed in a corner that someone must have placed there over the weekend--as if he was trying to destroy it with his mind. “You can tell me what’s going on then.”

Chris just sighed. “Yeah, sure, why not. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

Forest waited until they had sat down with their food to ask him about what was going on because, honestly, he couldn’t imagine having to deal with Kevin for the rest of the week; ‘for the foreseeable future’ was inconceivable. “So, you and Captain Wesker…”

Chris viciously stabbed a forkful of salad. “I’m pregnant. It’s his.”

“Oh.” The words sunk in for a few more moments--at some point, Chris had slept with Wesker and not told him, and furthermore, he had found out that he was pregnant and had not told him. This all meant that, most likely, _Jill_ knew, which just seemed unfair.

“Yeah, and now it feels like he’s trying to take over my life. He wants me to move in with him and now I can’t do field work and I’m sure the next thing he’ll want me to do is count calories, or something.”

“Why don’t you just tell him no?”

Chris flushed and took another stab at his salad. “I… I want to be around Wesker more and I really want him to be around the baby, obviously. I just think it’s all a little much right now, since I’ve never really been in a real relationship, you know?”

Forest nodded. Somehow, this felt like the universe was making fun of him. For months now, he had wanted to ask Chris on a date, and it’s possible that it would never happen now. But, Chris would still be his best friend, and that was one of the most important things in his life to him.

“In that case, it sounds like you need to set boundaries with him.”

Chris took a sip of his frozen apple cider and nodded. “I just have to figure out how to do that without offending him.” His free arm seemed to hug himself. “It’s better to be a dysfunctional couple now, though, and learn from our mistakes now than when the baby is here. I’d rather have a screaming match without waking them up.”

“Just let me know if there’s any way I can help you,” he told him. “You know that the rest of S.T.A.R.S. would back you up with pretty much anything. I mean, I thought Barry was gonna tackle Kevin earlier.”

Chris grimaced at the name of his temporary replacement. “Yeah…”

As he watched Chris, he realized something. “That’s an awful lot of apple in front of you.” Every aspect had apple in it; frozen apple cider, a salad with fruit and chicken on top, and an apple tart.

Chris looked down, his brow furrowed. “Well, it’s better to be craving apples than chocolate, I guess.”

* * *

Alpha team was out of their meeting by the time the two got back to the office. Practically the minute that Chris sat down and got comfortable, Captain Wesker walked out of his office and walked out.

It wasn’t hard for Forest to notice how Jill, Barry, and Joseph were looking at the two of them, which he took to mean that something between the three of them and Captain Wesker during the meeting.

His focus shifted back to Chris and Wesker. Knowing what he knew now, he did notice how Wesker’s hand on Chris seemed more gentle. He wondered what their captain’s eyes would look like, behind those sunglasses, if they were soft as Wesker talked to Chris in a low voice.

Chris just sighed and leaned back after Wesker walked back into his office, catching Forest’s eyes and rolling his own, a smile on his face. It looked like he was trying to mouth “boundary issues” which just made Forest smile in response.

Maybe Chris and Wesker would end up being an amazing power couple and raise a beautiful, amazing child together, but Forest figured that he would always know Chris better than Wesker.


End file.
